powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttercrush
"Buttercrush" is the first half of the fourth episode of Season 1. It first aired on Cartoon Network in the United States on December 9, 1998. Plot The Gangreen Gang is causing trouble at the park before The Powerpuff Girls show up. Ace pretends to claim that Snake, whom the girls had caught giving a boy a wedgie, didn't know what he was doing. Buttercup develops a crush on Ace and feels sorry for him. The next day, the girls are on a field trip to the museum when they see the gang smashing exhibits to get into a soda machine. Blossom and Bubbles fly straight away to beat them up. Ace, who had escaped from the girls' sight, makes his way to Buttercup (who had stepped back from the fight) and convinces her that the gang just wanted a soda and that the girls are being too rough with them. Buttercup saves the other Gangreen Gang members from her sisters by hiding them under a carpet. As the gang leaves, Buttercup gives Ace a soda, and Ace tells her she can hang out with them anytime she wants in return. That evening, while her sisters are asleep, Buttercup flies to the junkyard where the gang's shack is located. Snake screams at her, saying that she should not be in their hideout, but Buttercup punches him in the nose (just like Ace does often when Snake speaks out of line). That morning, Buttercup leaves after accepting to come back again that night. The gang (except Ace) spend a long time saying goodbyes to her until she is totally out of sight. Ace then berates the gang and tells them she is not their friend but in fact a tool to help them control Townsville. That night, Buttercup returns to the gang's hideout as promised, but finds Ace to be the only one there. The four other Gangreens call the Powerpuff Girls, and Grubber imitates Buttercup's voice to fool Blossom and Bubbles into believing that Buttercup is stuck at the city dump. While dancing with Ace, Buttercup accidentally punches a hole in the wall, revealing her sisters about to be dropped into a pool of lava. Scorned, Buttercup quickly saves her sisters and beats up Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber and Big Billy, saving Ace for last. Ace claims he was dragged into the plan, but Buttercup, ignoring his excuses, beats him up with much more rage and ferocity than the rest of the gang. When asked by Blossom what happened, Buttercup only tells them she is sorry and hugs both of her sisters, and the episode ends. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) *The Gangreen Gang *Ms. Keane Trivia/Errors *The only words stated by Buttercup in the whole episode are "I'm sorry" (at the end). *This is the first appearance of The Gangreen Gang, not counting the Kick Butt Girl's intro. *The girls are sleeping in their regular attire than their usual nightgowns. Also, Buttercup is still in her shoes. *In the movie, the Girls briefly encounter the Gangreen Gang, but it's unknown why they have no memory of them in this episode. It's likely because the encounter they had wasn't very long. *In the Cartoon Network Game Fusion Fall, Ace is also said to be Buttercup's boyfriend. Buttercup's crush on him is also mentioned twice in "Aspirations". *This is the only episode in which Lil' Arturo was voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. *It is unknown how Blossom and Bubbles were freed from the car cubes after the end of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on the Gangreen Gang Category:Episodes focusing on Buttercup Category:Episodes storyboarded by Dave Smith Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:1998 episodes